Fading Light
by tsuki-tori
Summary: It's all my fault... Why did this have to happen? It should've been me! He didn't deserve this, any of it... If only I could turn back time, start again. Why! Just another chance is all I need..." Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Steph heres... Tsuki's BACK OMG SHES BACK.... uhhhhh new story... got too many ideas going off for plots... not 100% original but whatever.... kay so this story is something of a spinoff of Tsuki's "Distant Memories"(unfortunately d/c..... DAMN YOU TSUKI) ummms i dont own anything but the story...? technically saying i dont own shugo chara.......btw, this is a no-chara story kay?

* * *

Broken hearts  
Painful nights  
Tear-stained grounds and endless cries  
Why did you leave?  
The moon shone red as you faded away  
Slowly fading, another promise made, while others are broken  
Can I trust it?  
After-all, promises easily made are easily shattered  
If we never met, if I never showed I cared  
Would you still be there?  
The hands of time cannot be re-wound  
My stars of fate cannot be altered  
Slowly I fade, yet I'm still around  
When will this nightmare end, this game we call life?  
Just another chance,  
To tell you how I feel  
Just another moment,  
To be able to see you once more  
Anything  
Just to be with you forever...

* * *

So heres the prologue its Tsuki's YAY....though shes not staying for too long T.T Yea.. And see that button??? CLICK IT AND SAY SOMETHING GOOD. R/R

l  
Right there-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------v


	2. Chapter 2

kays so umm the actual chapter of Fading Light yayy I think... ummm yea... so I guess I don't own anything here... yup yup

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

_'ughhh... What am I thinking? Committing suicide just for _him_? Well I do love him, but, who will take revenge for me? Well I'm sure one of my friends will take care of it. They're always by my side.'_

**2 Hours Later**

_'Well, now here I am. Lying on my bed. I honestly can't believe I acutally ended up doing it for real. It was just a small thought. Well I guess it's too late to turn back now. Even though I can't bear to look yet I still know that there's blo__od soaked everywher__e on the mattress. It's streaming all over my body. I'm coming for you...' _

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Ohayo minna-san!" I called as I walked through the doors of the Royal Garden. _'Man, this place hasn't changed at all since elementary school....'_

As we all sat down Yaya asked, " OIIII! Where's Amu-chi???"

"That's what this morning's meeting is about. This meeting isn't really a past guardian meeting but a meeting that includes everyone that was a friend of Amu." Explained Tadase.

"Oh"I said. "So that explains why Utau, Lulu, Nikaidou, Yukari and Tsukasa (AN:nya.... sorry if I missed anyone O.o)are all here. But then why aren't all Amu's school friends, Yua, Ikuto and everyone else that was a friend of Amu's here?"

"Because we couldn't locate Amu's school friends and Yua was too busy. Also, Amu told us Ikuto and her were going to have a long distance relationship because he was going to continue searching for Aruto." Chuckled Tsukasa.

**Utau's POV**

_'Oh wow... little do they know that Ikuto didn't really go to search for dad. Someone actually _murdered _him. I remember Amu and me we at her house and we secretly saw Ikuto being murdered. That was a very sad time...'_

"So" Tadase continued. " I have gathered everyone here today because of something really sad that happened. Have any of you watched the news this morning?" There was silence among the crowd of friends. "Okay. Well according to the news, a 20 year old girl was found dead in her apartment." Everyone's eyes went wide. " The police said that it was a suicide and that they weren't going to investigate anymore into the case. There was a picture shown of the girl who was..." Tadase suddenly began to tear up. "A....mu..." He said between tears. Everyone else around burst into tears.

_'Oh crap... I never thought Ikuto's death would ever, EVER lead to this. Oh... wait, am I crying? Well Amu was my best friend and was going to become my sister-in-law to be 2 days after Ikuto's death. Whatever... I feel so sad right now....'_

After everyone cleared up a bit, I said, "Okay... so 2 or 3 of us have to go check out Amu's apartment for anything 'cause I'm sure Tadase said that the police aren't doing anything."

"Yeah!"

_'Yes! Everyone agreed.' _"Okay. So umm lets see... I'll go. Anyone else wanna go?" Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi and Rima's hand popped up. "Hmmmm.... Well we're gonna be going through her things so I don't think you boys are gonna want to go... so Rima, you can come. Now there's something bothering me. Tadase..." All eyes flipped to Tadase as I said his name."Don't you want to check it out? I mean she was your elementary school crush right?"

"Oh!" Tadase sounded very surprised that I had said that. "Yeah..." He said beginning to blush. _'Wait... a guy can blush?'_ "About that.... well I got over the crush a long time ago... but don't start thinking that I don't care for her! I really like her as a friend but honestly I'm kinda scared to go to her house... because her ghost is probably still roaming around..."

_'I didn't think anyone cared about him. But man, was he a huge wuss.' _"Oh fine. 'Kay, all of you can go home but first write your name and phone number on the sheet of paper next to the doorway so that I can text you if we find anything. Thanks and bye!."

* * *

So well... I decided to make this a longer story cuz i feel a bit too lazy to write a whole long chapter. Anyways I'm not sure if you'd call this ending a cliffy or not. I'm not sure if the story's going well or not so R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
